


Pleasantly Buzzed

by LifeOfClaude



Series: Stranger Things Happen [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Propositional Sex, Rimming, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: McCoy propositions Chekov at Captain Kirk's birthday party.





	Pleasantly Buzzed

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hey there. This was literally an excuse to write some McCoy/Chekov porn.  
> Not too much to add here, except to say that Bottom McCoy is my new favourite thing, especially when Chekov is topping him.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Pavel Chekov is well and truly tipsy. He isn't sure how appropriate it actually is to be getting drunk at his Captain’s birthday party, but Hikaru continues to give him drinks and he continues to drink them. The scotch he has been knocking back is actually of high quality and so he isn't going to turn down the opportunity to enjoy it while he can. The replicated alcohol on The Enterprise is never quite the same as genuine liquor, always lacking in flavour or strength. So, with a shrug to himself, Pavel heartily accepts the new glass being pushed into his hand. This time it’s vodka, offered by a Science division Ensign he has chatted to a few times during recreation and lunch hours. He vaguely remembers her surname being O’Donnell, but sadly is unable to remember her given name. They have a brief conversation about the relief of the crew being back together, celebrating Captain Kirk’s birthday and really feeling grateful for the survivors of The Enterprise.

 

After a good fifteen minutes of chatting, Ensign O’Donnell excuses herself to her group of friends on the other side of the room and Pavel is left to stand alone and observe the crew, all in their different cliques together. Hikaru, Ben, Nyota and Mr. Spock are all standing by a table and chatting animatedly. Hikaru has Demora on his hip who is looking quite shy and tired by the whole event. Pavel smiles and waves at her, and she hides her face in Hikaru’s neck with a coy grin and tiny waggle of her fingers.

 

On a couch not too far away, the Captain is sitting with Mr. Scott, Jaylah and Keenser. Pavel assumes they are discussing Jaylah’s upcoming plans to enrol in Starfleet Academy and commence her engineering studies. He’s looking forward to spending more time with her, actually. Whilst her communication skills can be quite abrupt, she is incredibly intelligent, and Pavel thoroughly admires her inner strength and courage to survive on her own. He hopes they will eventually become good friends.

 

As Pavel continues to lean against the wall, surveying his surroundings, he notices he has finished his fifth drink for the evening and stares down into the now empty glass. He is considering if he should get himself another when he feels the presence of somebody standing next to him. Glancing to the side, he sees brown boots and tan trousers attached to a rather masculine, solidly built figure. Continuing up the person’s body, he discovers they are wearing a light-coloured leather jacket and then quite abruptly, he’s looking right into their face. It’s Doctor McCoy. He smiles at Pavel, the sort of smile he seems to only reserve for Captain Kirk and holds out a glass of amber liquor in offering.

 

“Yours looks empty,” he drawls, nodding at the glass in Pavel’s hand.

 

He swallows thickly and feels his cheeks flush. “Erm, thank you, Doctor...”

 

Pavel takes the fresh glass and looks around helplessly for somewhere to put his empty one but to no avail. The doctor chuckles and in one swift movement, gulps down the last of his own drink and takes the glass from Pavel’s hands, wandering away to place both on a nearby table. Pavel can only stand there completely dumbfounded as he watches Doctor McCoy make his way back over to him, a relatively confident flair in his stride. He really does look very handsome in his Civilian clothes and Pavel feels a little plain in his simple black jeans and grey pullover.

 

As the doctor approaches and resumes his stance beside Pavel, a little shiver of nerves spreads through him. He has always found Doctor McCoy quite intimidating and so, _so_ grumpy. He doesn’t understand how it’s possible to be as ill-tempered as he is.

 

“Enjoyin’ the party, Ensign?”

 

Pavel takes a generous sip of his drink to calm his nerves. Of course, it’s bourbon, Doctor McCoy’s favourite. “ _Da_ , yes. Are you?”

 

The doctor doesn’t answer him, merely nods and keeps his gaze on the crew spread around the room. Pavel isn’t sure of what to do. He finds it strange that Doctor McCoy has sparked up a conversation with him in the first place and he certainly has no idea of how to keep carrying it along. The doctor, despite his silence, is still standing beside Pavel with clearly no intention of going anywhere else, so he tries again.

 

“Doctor? Did you wish to talk to me about something?”

 

He continues to remain quiet, but only for a few more moments. He lets his arms fall to his sides that were originally crossed over his chest and turns slightly to look at Pavel. His hazel eyes seem... strange, almost nervous, as if the doctor is second guessing what he is about to say. He draws in a breath before finally responding. “Ya feel like gettin’ outta here?” He asks, his voice low and smooth like honey.

 

Pavel practically shivers and stares at him disbelievingly. “To go where?”

 

“Where d’ya think?”

 

“... What?”

 

Doctor McCoy sighs with a roll of his eyes. As if trying to convey his message in a simpler way, he reaches between them, very subtly, and cups Pavel’s ass for a brief second. “My rooms ain’t far from here...”

 

Pavel can’t believe this is happening. Out of everyone on The Enterprise crew, Doctor McCoy is the last person he ever expected to proposition him. The doctor is, after all, at least fourteen years older than Pavel and they are practically polar opposites. Whilst he finds the older man very attractive and is flattered that he feels the same toward Pavel, he’s feeling quite clueless of how to react.

 

“Doctor, I am very flattered but – “

 

He practically jumps away and re-crosses his arms, his entire body language defensive. “S’alright, I shoulda figured you wouldn’t wanna – “

 

“ _Nyet_! No! I am just... surprised? That you are interested in me,” Pavel babbles out.

 

Doctor McCoy smirks and moves back so he’s close enough to murmur into his ear, “You got no idea how badly I want you, Pavel.”

 

He feels the hairs on his skin stand on end as goose bumps rise up. His throat is dry and his knees are a little weak. He’s conscious of the fact that his cock is hardening inside his jeans and he lets out a shaky breath, trembling a little as Doctor McCoy’s hand is suddenly on his back, gently pushing and guiding him towards the exit. Surprisingly, nobody seems to notice them and before he knows it, Pavel is standing outside of the door to the doctor’s shore leave accommodation, waiting as he unlocks it with his code. He glances down at his empty hands and wonders when he put his glass down.

 

Inside, Pavel takes a quick glance around. It isn’t an overly large room; just a double bed, small kitchenette, and a door that he assumes leads to an ensuite bathroom. He watches as Doctor McCoy steps over to the bench and picks up a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, pours them both a drink and sets them down on the small table beside the bed. He takes a seat on the edge of the mattress and gives Pavel another of those extremely sexy and confident smirks that makes his stomach flip, and he thinks the doctor is most definitely drunk, or close to it. He notices the older man has removed his shoes and does the same so not to feel out of place.

 

“Doctor? I am not sure what you want me to...” he trails off, at a loss of what to say.

 

Doctor McCoy pats the spot next to him. “C’mere, sit. There’s another drink there if ya want,”

 

Hesitantly, Pavel steps over and sits next to the older man. He rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans and looks up at him. “You are drunk,”

 

“I’m not,” Doctor McCoy insists, “but I am pleasantly buzzed; feelin’ more confident than usual.”

 

“Well, yes. I have never seen you this confident. I did not even know you found me attractive.”

 

The doctor chuckles, a low rumble in his chest. “Practically the whole damn ship is after you, and you think because I’m some old, country doctor, I wouldn’t notice you, too? You’re gorgeous, Pavel,”

 

“ _Spasibo_ \- thank you, Doctor,” he answers with a blush. “You are very handsome as well, but... You do not think I am too young?”

 

“Well, how old’re you now? Twenty-three?”

 

“ _Da_ , I had my birthday in March,”

 

Doctor McCoy reaches up to cup Pavel’s face and stroke his thumb across his bottom lip. “I’ll be thirty-seven pretty soon, so if you think the age gap is too big, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

 

His heart is hammering and his cock throbs behind the fly of his jeans. “ _Nyet_ , I do not care about the age gap,”

 

Apparently, that’s all the doctor needs to hear because suddenly they’re kissing. Pavel practically freezes where he is for a good thirty seconds before he thinks to start kissing back. He allows himself to relax and opens his mouth when Doctor McCoy starts licking his lip. Their tongues slide together, exchanging saliva and when the older man reaches under his sweater to remove it, Pavel still can’t quite believe what’s happening. Their kiss breaks for a moment so Pavel can lift his arms and have the material pulled over his head and then they’re kissing again as Doctor McCoy gently lowers him down onto his back on the bed. Pavel can hear himself moaning as the doctor starts to move his lips down his jawline, over his earlobe and down his throat. He bucks his hips up in search of the friction he so desperately wants on his aching cock and Doctor McCoy tears away to sit up on Pavel’s lap.

 

His eyes rake over Pavel’s body, dark in their arousal and he rubs his thumb over an erect nipple. “Jesus Christ... You’re _stunning_ ,” he says huskily.

 

Pavel stares up at the older man, feeling equally smitten and turned on. He smiles. “Nobody has called me stunning before... You are really very sweet, Doctor,”

 

“Yeah, well, don’t go blabberin’ about it,” he replies with a snort, “and call me Leonard, okay?”

 

“ _Da_ , okay, but you must call me Pasha,”

 

“Pasha, huh? Suits you,”

 

Pavel is smiling widely now, blushing and fighting a giggle wanting to bubble up through his throat. He feels giddy, lying there beneath stronger, bigger, ridiculously handsome Doctor McCoy. He doesn’t dislike himself, nor does he think he is unattractive, but Pavel always assumed that an older, successful man like Leonard would never so much as even glance at him, let alone want to have sex with him and give him compliments. Stranger things happen, though, and he decides then and there that he’s going to take this opportunity whilst he has it and enjoy himself.

 

“Leonard,” he says, reaching out and stroking his hands over the doctor‘s thighs, “you are wanting to fuck me?”

 

Doctor McCoy smirks in response, shifts a little closer so he can catch Pavel’s hands and pull them around to cup his ass through his pants. “I was actually kinda hopin’... maybe you’d wanna fuck me?”

 

_What?_

 

“... You are serious?” Pavel asks, baffled. “I am... surprised? That you like that?”

 

“Guess that’s why ya never judge a book by its cover and all,” Leonard replies, still smiling confidently. He’s definitely drunk, Pavel is sure of it.

 

He sits up so he can press kisses to Leonard’s neck. “Why wait until you are drunk at the Captain’s birthday party to proposition me? You need to drink to be with me?”

 

“Hey, now, it’s nothin’ like that,” the doctor replies, a little shakily. “I wouldn’t normally feel this confident; y’know, every day on the ship that is... I’m nothin’ special; didn’t think you’d want me.”

 

“ _Oy_ , you are foolish, Leonard. You are the Chief Medical Officer and very, _very_ good looking; very sexy.”

 

“Heh, so I guess we _both_ kinda lacked in confidence, then,”

 

“Mmmm, _da_... but enough of that now. You want me to fuck you, yes?”

 

Leonard responds with a nod and another moan as Pavel nips at his neck, then slips his hand into the back of his trousers, squeezing his ass. He takes a hold of Pavel’s face and pulls him into a rough, wet kiss, licking into his mouth with such possession, he can’t help to think that Leonard is getting more out of this than sex, that maybe he will want something more serious afterwards. Pavel isn’t sure how to feel about this, so he pushes Leonard’s jacket off his shoulders, down his arms and throws it to the floor, tugs at his t-shirt and pulls away so the doctor can remove it himself. He takes a long, hard look at Leonard’s body and reaches out to stroke his hands down the planes of his chest and his round, soft stomach. The doctor isn’t exactly chubby but he isn’t as slim and toned as Pavel is from the running he does. He finds that he thinks Leonard’s “Dad body” – he once heard Hikaru use this term about Ben – is actually very attractive and leans in to kiss right above his bellybutton, feeling the fuzz of hair against his lips.

 

Doctor McCoy strokes a shaky hand through Pavel’s hair. “It everything you expected?”

 

“No,” he answers, looking up at Leonard with a grin, “it is even better.”

 

Before the doctor can keep interrupting their night with more talking, Pavel unbuckles the belt around Leonard’s pants and pushes them down his thighs along with his underwear, feeling his mouth salivate a little as his cock springs free. It isn’t as big as he has sometimes imagined, alone in his quarters at night, hand between his legs, but it’s still a nice-looking penis; thick and circumcised. The head is pink, and shiny with pre-come already, so not wanting to waste more time, Pavel leans in and starts to lick, along the frenulum, down the length of the shaft, and then he swallows Leonard down. Immediately, he hears a very loud moan come from above him.

 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” the doctor rumbles, his hand still in Pavel’s curls. “So good, darlin’... just like that...”

 

Pavel slides back up and off with a small pop, then grips Leonard’s cock with his hand to rub him as he licks and sucks the head. He kisses the crown and stares up at the doctor with huge eyes, feigning innocence, and Leonard has his head thrown back, fingers tightening around Pavel’s curls. It probably won’t be much longer before the doctor needs to come, he thinks, so he stops and wipes the string of saliva away from his lips. Leonard continues to pant and looks down, his eyes now black with desire.

 

“God, you should see yourself right now…” he says huskily.

 

Pavel grins and shifts back on the bed, so he can pull his jeans and underwear off, kicking them to the floor. Leonard mirrors him and crawls up the mattress to kiss Pavel, their hands roaming each other wildly, loud moans filling the room. Pavel reaches around to squeeze the older man’s ass and dips his fingers down just enough to caress his hole; it’s damp with sweat. Leonard’s lips fall away with a shudder and he bucks his hips forward, causing his cock to rub up against Pavel’s as they lay together side by side.

 

“Shit,” Leonard breathes, pressing their foreheads together. “Pasha, I don’t think I have any lube…”

 

Pavel feels exasperated for a moment but thinks of a quick solution. “Will you be okay with saliva? With my tongue?”

 

The doctor’s face flushes a very deep red and for the first time that night, he looks incredibly nervous. He swallows visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and then he nods curtly in response. Pavel assumes he’s embarrassed by the idea of having someone as young and small as him up that close and personal to his asshole, and he supposes that is understandable. Doctor McCoy is, after all, a very private man and as they spoke about before, is also not overly confident. Pavel hopes he can gain Leonard’s trust and in return, sexually satisfy him to the best of his abilities.

 

He kisses him softly on the mouth and then on his cheek. “Will you please lay on your stomach for me, Leonard?”

 

The doctor inhales shakily and then breathes out with a nod, doing as Pavel asks and lying comfortably, resting his head on his arms, a pillow beneath them for leverage. He jerks a little when Pavel climbs between his legs and places both hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them and gently rubbing a thumb over the slightly hairy, puckered hole. He wants to take this slow for Leonard, so Pavel carefully leans down and places a very delicate kiss on the doctor’s lower back, then moves to a cheek.

 

Pavel flicks his eyes up to see how the older man is doing and notices his eyes are squeezed shut. “This is okay? Do you want me to stop?”

 

Leonard shakes his head, eyes still closed. “Keep goin’… just a little embarrassed is all…”

 

Pavel murmurs his assent and positions himself comfortably on the bed, so his face is right up close to Leonard’s ass. He experiments by sucking on his index finger and rubs it along the doctor’s hole, letting him get used to the slippery feeling for a moment, and then he dives in, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. Leonard shudders and moans, gently grinding his hips into the mattress and Pavel smiles to himself, continuing his rim job. He pulls his mouth away to spit down into the crevice, then goes back in for more with his tongue, pushes it past the ring of muscle and then back out again, over and over. The doctor is positively writhing on the bed beneath him, moaning profanities and Pavel’s name.

 

“ _F-fuck_! Pasha! Mm, God, just… please!” He babbles.

 

Pavel pulls away and sits up on his heels, wiping his mouth. “I will use my fingers now, okay?”

           

He hears another plea in response and doesn’t think he has ever felt as turned on as he is then with Doctor McCoy begging for him. His cock throbs between his legs, almost forgotten, and he gets to work stretching Leonard open, sucking on two fingers and carefully edging them inside him. He continues to spit on them as he scissors the doctor open, making sure he remains as lubricated as possible. Pavel watches Leonard as he shakes and groans and keeps his face buried into the pillow, hands tightly gripping the material. He crooks his fingers in just the right way and the older man gasps and pushes his ass back, trying to apply more pressure.

 

“Don’t stop! Right there, Pasha!”

 

Pavel hears a moan slip past his own lips as he continues finger fucking Leonard, now feeling a little desperate himself to get to the main event. He adds a third finger. “You feel good, Leonard? You are ready for my cock?”

 

“ _Ohh_ , _fuck_ … Yeah, baby, I’m ready, _please_ …”

 

Pavel is grateful for this because he’s getting rather desperate to be inside him. He spits into his hand a few times and rubs the saliva on his cock, then does the same to Leonard’s asshole before he positions himself. He hears another plea from the older man and slowly starts to push in, instantly needing to grip onto Leonard’s hip to steady himself, the pressure of his tight heat almost too much. Pavel moans shamelessly; he can’t help himself. It’s been so long since he’s had the pleasure of topping another man and the fact that this time he’s fucking Doctor McCoy, is an even bigger turn on.

 

“Fuck, Leonard,” he manages to pant out. “You are _so tight_.”

 

The older man has his face buried into his pillow, hands fisting the sheets. “Could ya give me a minute to adjust? Hurts a little bit,” he says, voice muffled.

 

Pavel further steadies himself and gently lowers himself onto Leonard’s back, so he can kiss the nape of his neck. The doctor hums his appreciation and carefully twists his head around so they can share a brief yet passionate kiss. Pavel waits a few more moments before experimentally nudging his hips forward, then pulls them back, his cock gently sliding out of Leonard’s hole back to the tip. He hears no protest and keeps going, remains gentle, pushes back inside and hears the older man pant and moan beneath him. Pavel feels his balls aching between his legs and realises, regrettably, that he probably won’t last as long as he would like.

 

“Leonard… where does it feel good?” He asks, almost frantically, trying to manoeuvre his thrusts just-so.

 

The doctor pushes back against Pavel, wiggling his hips. “Just… up a bit… almost – _oh, fuck! Jesus!_ There, right there! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

 

Pavel shudders. If Leonard is going to keep begging like that, he surely won’t last another minute, so he focuses on counting prime numbers backward from 200 and keeps his thrusts perfectly angled. 199, 197, 193, 191, 181, 179, 173, 167… It’s helping, a little, so he keeps going, trying not to focus too much on Leonard who is now moaning in earnest as he jerks his cock in time with Pavel’s thrusts. 163, 157, 151, 149, 139, 137, 131, 127…  
  
  


“God… Pasha… Baby, I’m so close…”

  
  
Pavel digs his teeth into his bottom lip and tries to hold on that little bit longer. “O-oh, _da_ … _Da_ , come for me,”

  
  
“Fuck!”

  
  
Leonard groans, deep and guttural, and then he’s coming, his semen spilling out onto the bed sheets and it’s more than enough for Pavel to go over the edge. He gives one last, hard thrust and vaguely hears himself shout Leonard’s name as he comes, the pleasure so overwhelming he sees spots blur his vision and then he collapses onto the doctor’s back who grunts in displeasure. Pavel hardly has the energy to care but gently eases himself out of Leonard and practically throws himself onto the mattress with a huff of air, feeling exhausted. The doctor joins him, also still breathing heavily. He smiles at Pavel and reaches out to cup his face, stroking his thumb across his cheek.

 

“I hope that was as amazin’ for you as it was for me,” he says.  
  
  


Pavel gives him a lazy grin, eyes lidded. “ _Da_ , I have not been the top for a while, so it was a nice change,”

 

Leonard chuckles and leans in to kiss him briefly. “Maybe… next time… I could top?”

 

He looks nervous as he speaks, hazel eyes round with uncertainty, and Pavel can hardly stop himself from kissing the doctor again, so he doesn’t. “I would like that very much, Leonard,” he replies.

 

Doctor McCoy’s entire face lights up, and then they’re kissing yet again, drawing each other close into a warm, slightly sweaty embrace. Pavel clings to Leonard, probably a little too tightly, but the older man doesn’t seem to mind; in fact, he’s holding onto Pavel just as strongly. He’s amazed by how safe he feels in that moment and hopes there will be many, many more ‘next times’ with Leonard.

 

They pull away from each other after a solid five minutes of making out to lay there looking at each other. Pavel is still surprised at how romantic and… well, clingy, the doctor is. He smiles to himself at the thought and reaches out to stroke his fingertips over the dark hairs on Leonard’s chest. He notices - somehow for the first time - a necklace. It has two pendants; both are round, with one bigger than the other. The large pendant has the words “ _love is all_ ” engraved into the silver, and the smaller one a little love heart with an arrow through. Pavel thinks it’s incredibly sweet and can’t help to pry.

 

“Who gave you this?” He asks, holding the pendants between his fingers. “Is very cute,”

 

Leonard’s cheeks flush and he glances down. “Uh, my daughter Joanna got it for me for Valentine’s Day…”

 

Pavel’s heart practically bursts with adoration. “You are the sweetest man I have ever met,” he says seriously. “How old is your daughter?”

 

“She’ll be sixteen pretty soon. Does that… is that okay?”

 

“Why would it not be okay? You cannot help you have a child, Leonard. Is really none of my business?”

 

Doctor McCoy nods. “That’s true. I’ll be honest, though, Pasha… Was kinda hopin’ maybe we could… well, date, I guess…”

 

Pavel studies Leonard’s face. He just looks so doubtful of himself, like he’s not worthy of somebody so youthful. Well, that certainly isn't true, though Pavel would be lying if he were to say he didn’t think that being in a relationship with a man who was divorced _and_ had a daughter, was a little… out of the ordinary. The oldest person he's dated was only three years his senior, not fourteen, but he can’t help to wonder what it would be like to call Leonard McCoy his boyfriend.

 

“I suppose you will have to… what is the expression in your Southern culture? ‘Court’ me?” He says with a grin.

 

The doctor looks like he wants to breathe a sigh of relief and smiles back. “I have every intention, believe me,” he answers. “Gonna show you how badly I want this; want _you_ ,”

 

Pavel believes him wholeheartedly. He slides his hands into Leonard’s hair and leans in to kiss him deeply, full of want. As they share lazy kisses with each other, Pavel suddenly remembers that they left the Captain’s birthday party for this and laughs into the doctor’s mouth. He wonders if Captain Kirk will notice, if they should expect a call soon on Leonard’s communicator asking where he is, if Pavel is with him. Undoubtedly, neither of them will hear the end of it when the truth is revealed, and Pavel imagines the Captain casually throwing out innuendo on the Bridge when they are all working together, just to make he and the doctor blush and feel uncomfortable. It will be awkward for a while, he thinks.

 

But so worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea with the necklace was from me zooming in on a photo of Karl Urban recently to discover, in fact, that's what the pendants on it are!  
> Please kudos/comment! I love feedback!


End file.
